


【N/新V】(Nicht) vorhanden

by WinterBat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBat/pseuds/WinterBat
Summary: 他試圖找尋一些不存在之物。





	【N/新V】(Nicht) vorhanden

**Author's Note:**

> 1W5+的冗言贅字，意識流，復健自我滿足向。  
> Bug與OOC皆屬於我。

 

 

_**(Nicht) vorhanden** _

 

 

 

我經營的咖啡廳是間結合了書店的小小店鋪，在民眾想法越發不易捉摸的如今，憑藉著複合式的型式，雖說來客不多，在紅墓市本就不大的競爭市場中倒也還算經營穩定。

 

身兼咖啡學家（自稱的）與書店老闆，我每日都會遇上一些奇特的客人，其中不乏讓我印象深刻的，比方說，那個白髮男孩。

 

男孩是個相當引人注目的客人，不光是他異於常人的白髮，以及腰間掛著的銀槍、背在身上的大劍（這在紅墓市不是什麼特別的事，這個城市本就需要更多肯挺身而出對抗惡魔的人），對我而言，最讓我覺得特別的是他總拿在手上的那本書。

 

男孩從不點咖啡，也許是覺得咖啡豆的殘渣沖出來的褐色液體太過苦澀，他總是點上一杯熱可可，有時是偏甜的奶類飲品，就著店內為了刻意渲染氣氛的昏黃燈光，開始翻起他手中的硬皮書。

 

每日、每次，只要男孩來光顧，就必然會帶著那本硬皮書（我猜是精裝本，封面上頭燙金的字體以及花俏的內頁讓我在第一眼便下了判斷），偶爾會再多一本筆記本，對著書頁念叨一陣，提筆在筆記本上頭寫下幾行字，待書寫完畢後重新審視一遍，像是滿意了，才又將目光投注到硬皮書的下一個段落。

 

在某個天氣有如努恩(*)發怒的下午，顯然是不想在窗外的大雨中詮釋一遍《萬花嬉春》，男孩留在了店裡，成為我本日唯一的客人。他將巧克力牛奶續了杯，闔上那本書，就這麼望著落地窗外的景色發起了呆。

 

心血來潮地，我與男孩搭了話，「今天不讀書嗎？」我問，見男孩抬頭望向我幾秒，像是在確認我有沒有其他的談話對象，他指指自己，看我點點頭後，「我有點累了。」他說，向我揮揮手上那本硬皮書（第一次正眼看到封面，我才注意到那本書比我想像的還要破舊，上頭布滿了深淺不一的刮痕），有如要對我說明他的疲累程度一般，他打了個來不及遮起的哈欠。

 

「想不想試試我們家的黑咖啡？」我笑著問，作勢將手邊的黑漿倒進他杯裡，果不其然收到了男孩的猛烈搖頭，我擺擺手，示意我只是開玩笑，男孩才鬆了口氣，「抱歉，我不是很能喝下咖啡的人，那對我來說太苦了。」

 

再次向男孩聲明我不在意，我看向那本書，「那是什麼書？」出於身為二分之一個書店老闆的好奇，我對男孩問道。只見男孩摸著硬皮封面上那個燙金的字體，沉默了幾秒，「威廉布萊克的詩集，我猜。」

 

「你猜？」

 

「畢竟我實在是分不出長篇詩文與一篇散文的區別到底在哪裡。」男孩說，很無奈似的撇了撇嘴，隨手翻過一頁，「我只是想搞懂裡面在說些什麼而已。」

 

我繞過吧台，透過男孩的肩頭看向書上頭的手繪彩頁，「Love's Secret」我說，並在男孩轉過頭來的同時笑了下，「愛情不可在你的面前訴說，愛也絕非言語可以表達，就如同那輕輕吹動著的微風，它總是一聲不響、不露形跡。」我組織了一下語言，依據自己的理解，將那些花俏字體的詩文給簡化了些，「沒人向你解釋過這些詩的涵義嗎？」

 

像是被哽住一般，男孩翻動書頁的動作頓了一下，「沒有。」他說，眨眨那對湛藍的眼，微微垂首（兩條墜飾從他的衣襟掉了出來，我仔細看了下，是一條虎牙頸鍊與帶著雙翼的奇特鍊墜），「曾有人對我唸過這些詩，但他從來沒有解釋給我聽，他總是說文字神秘些才更有其魅力。」

 

「 **秘則為花** 。」我道，並往男孩的杯中又倒了些牛奶，擺擺手表示算我請客，制止了男孩拿出錢包的動作，「有些事物要是被說破，其中的美感便會減去大半。看來你的朋友是位文學素養不錯的人？」

 

「他的確是。」指尖撫過上頭的詩文，男孩笑了，「他在某個星光熠熠的夜晚給我讀了這首詩，但從來不曾唸完過。直到我從他手上接過這本書，我才知道他總是漏了最後一段。」

 

**Soon after she was gone from me,**

**A traveller came by,**

**Silently, invisibly,**

**He took her with a sigh.**

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

**在與Nero交換了第一個吻後，詩人將他修長的指頭按在男孩的唇上，「噓。」他說，把男孩即將脫口而出的音節給鎖回舌尖，並在男孩報復性的輕咬指尖時笑出聲來。**

**逆卡巴拉樹的根摧毀了大部分的照明，也因為如此，他們得以在水泥叢林的中心數著天上那些璀璨的星辰。**

**碎石遍布在他們周遭，破損的柏油路躺起來並不舒適，但對於因戰鬥而疲累的獵人們來說已能算上足夠。Nero脫下身上的大衣，將它捲成長型，充當枕頭墊在兩人的頸下。枕頭的長度有些短，為了爭奪那些許的柔軟，他們幾乎是肩並著肩躺下，距離極近，只要他們之中一個人轉頭，呼出的熱氣就足以讓另一個人耳朵發癢。**

**「我好久沒看過星星了。」用還帶著齒痕的指尖點著遙遠的星點，在腦中將它們一一連成線，詩人唇角微揚，像新月躍上面頰，「我小時候很喜歡那些星座的故事，總是不厭其煩地，一遍又一遍讀著它們。」**

**那個是平底鍋座，而那個是醜陋的王冠座。V笑著說，完全不把那兩座可憐星座的正確名稱（Nero記得很清楚它們分別叫大熊星座與北冕座）給放在心上，自顧自的說出它們的故事，用好聽的嗓音，朗出阿里阿德涅與狄俄尼索斯的情愛糾葛。**

**Nero在V說完故事的同時給了對方第二個吻。淺淺的，像是蜻蜓點過水面，在心湖留下陣陣漣漪，力道不大，但已能讓人下意識閉起眼簾，去感受對方的體溫，以及心跳加快帶來的悸動。**

**就像V喜歡被擁抱的感覺，Nero也眷戀著十指交扣的緊密，吻著吻著，黑髮詩人會很自然地靠上他胸膛，而他會將指節穿過詩人的指縫，並以不會弄疼對方的力度收緊。**

**這是一個信號，意味著他們可以做些更加難以啟齒的事了。**

**Nero的腦袋運轉速度遠沒有V來的快速，他總是會在情感與體感的交叉刺激下，意亂情迷的喊出一些有意義的、更多是無意義的話語。詩人會放任男孩從喉間吐出一些破碎的語句，他喜歡聽那些帶著生命力的情意，但他總會在男孩即將喊出那個字前，用自身的唇堵住對方的嘴。**

**詩人不敢聽那個字，也不能聽那個字，縱然他知道這個字已經烙在他們的心上，刻劃在靈魂上。「千萬別試圖說出你的愛， 愛永遠不能被說出來；因為你不能聽到或看見，那吹拂的微風。」他念道，將頭埋進對方頸窩，指尖攀上男孩的背脊，好減緩不屬於他的溫熱沖刷進身軀裡的衝擊感。**

**──別說，拜託。**

**＊＊＊**

下午一點，店口的門準時被推開，門板上的風鈴聲引起了我的注意，我抬起頭，對上男孩湛藍的眼，「午安。」我笑道，並在他固定落座的桌前放上一盤焦糖布丁，「布丁本店招待。今天想喝些什麼？老樣子的熱可可？巧克力牛奶？」

 

有些歉意的向我搖搖頭，男孩拉著大衣的衣襬，上頭沾了好大一塊的黑色污漬，從有些硬化的布料看來，我敢確定，這灘污漬在不久前是血紅色的，「今天不是很想看到黑色的液體了，抱歉。」搔搔後腦，男孩的聲音聽起來真的很苦惱。

 

將一杯蜂蜜花茶推到男孩面前，「惡魔獵人還真是辛苦。」我說，見男孩略為驚訝的眼神，我指指他配在腰間的雙管銀槍，「在這個城市會背著武器四處走動的，也只有惡魔獵人了。我注意到你今天沒有拿你的大劍前來，看來今天工作得不順利？」

 

苦著臉點點頭，「緋紅女王的刀尖有些鈍了，我請我朋友重新打磨它，在它磨好的這段期間，我就來這裡轉轉。」男孩解釋道，啜了口花茶，應該是正投所好，我看見男孩的眼睛亮了一下，又啜了第二口。

 

從大衣的內袋掏出那本破舊的詩集，年輕的獵人將它攤在桌上，翻到昨日我們看到的那一頁，在第一段詩文的上頭被細心的黏了張小小的便條紙，寫著男孩與我討論出來的解讀，「你對這本書真是用心，現在如此喜愛文學的人不多了。」我說，對眼前的男孩稍稍改了觀，在昨天以前，我以為男孩只是那種對文學不求甚解的孩子，沒想到他竟認真至此。

 

「……我不覺得我喜歡文字，我只是想知道 **他** 在想什麼。」音量低了下去，男孩的聲音幾乎被淹沒在店內的爵士樂聲中，要不是我就靠在桌旁，我或許也無法聽清男孩那句幾近無聲的喃喃，「我知道這有點蠢，但我就是想知道他眼中的世界。」男孩說，用吸管攪動玻璃杯中的冰塊，並沒有抬頭看我。

 

**哇喔，聽起來有點沉重。**

冰塊碰撞玻璃的聲音在我們沉默的幾秒間成了唯一的聲響，我看了眼空曠的咖啡廳（說來慚愧，雖說經營不成問題，但眼前的男孩貢獻了我店內約十分之一的營業額），呼了口氣，將門上花體字的OPEN給轉了過來，讓CLOSE那面朝外，回到男孩所坐的桌旁，「聽起來 **他** 是你很重要的人？」

 

這次男孩回答的速度很快，「他是。」點點頭，語氣比剛剛高亢了些，男孩的手勾著胸前的虎牙頸鍊，有一下沒一下的把玩著，目光盯著玻璃杯上的幾滴水珠，「跟他在一起時，我很(was)快樂。」

 

注意到男孩用的時態，我悄悄皺了皺眉，有些後悔與男孩開啟了這個話題。水珠從杯壁上滑下，落到桌上滙成小小的水灘，白髮男孩用我遞給他的餐巾紙墊了上去，好讓那灘水不去染濕書角，「我想我喜歡他。」在紙巾吸乾了最後幾抹水點，男孩才靜靜的說，平板的語氣聽起來有著不自然的僵硬，但我選擇不去戳破他。

 

「你向他告白過嗎？」

 

「── **我希望我有** 。」

 

男孩的神情讓我覺得 **他** 或許不只是離開，而是……另一種意義上的永遠離開？這問題太殘酷了，我問不出口，我只能絞著手，在男孩的花茶即將見底前又添上一些。

 

相較於我，男孩轉換心情的速度可說是相當快，在我還來不及撫平眉間的皺褶前，男孩便恢復了以往他帶著稚氣的表情，將詩集翻過幾頁，停在了《天真之歌》，指著上頭的四行字，「他最常念這段，在戰鬥中也不例外。」

 

我將頭湊過去，甫看到第一行，我便理解的點點頭，「當然，」我說，很高興男孩換了個話題，我鬆了一口氣，語氣也輕鬆了起來，「威廉布萊克創作的詩中，最著名的恐怕就是這一段。

 

「從一粒細微的沙粒，可以窺見宇宙的浩瀚；從一朵平凡的花朵，可以發現美妙的天堂。意指我們只要留心身旁的事物，既使是再微小不過的存在，也能從中發現奧妙之處。」我向男孩解釋道，看著男孩連忙抽出筆記本，在上頭振筆疾書，我忍不住笑了出來。

 

不知道他的心上人是個怎樣的人物，竟能讓一個對文學興趣缺缺的孩子，在破舊的詩集上頭投注了大量的心力。我承認我很好奇，但我明白，有些事情還是不要去過問比較好。

 

不管對方是怎樣的人，能被這樣認真的男孩喜歡上，也是相當幸運的孩子了。我暗暗想道，在年輕的獵人寫錯字時出聲提醒，並遞過一塊橡皮擦。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

**五月的紅墓市似乎總是在下著雨，伴隨著隆隆雷聲，刺眼的閃電將街道照得通亮。**

 

**樂器行空無一人，這也難怪，畢竟城市中大半的住民都──套句V的說法，成了花粉。半毀的門板擋不了來客，男孩率先踏上了用玻璃與碎瓦鋪成的地毯，而腳程慢一些的詩人就跟在他身後，悠悠步入了店裡。**

**感謝這場來得猝不及防的大雨，他們身上的猩紅已被全然洗去，讓他們得以在隨手拿起樂器把玩時不至於讓造價不斐的樂器染上點點赤色。**

**在心中對著已不在人世的店主道歉，Nero將那件充當兩人臨時傘的大衣披上了昂貴的譜架，轉頭看向開始自主進行店內參觀的詩人，「以躲雨的地點來說，這裡可真是夠典雅了」他說。**

**「這場雨一時半刻還不會停，破舊的遮雨棚與結構完好的店舖，我會選擇大方接受謬思女神的恩惠。」輕輕拿起立在破碎櫥窗中的小提琴，象牙白的烤漆阻擋不了零星的雨水滲進音箱，讓喜愛藝術的詩人稍稍皺起眉頭，雙頰微鼓，「真可惜，這把琴不該受到這種對待。」**

**V** **臉上的神情是罕見的淺顯易懂，這讓男孩失了笑，他可能得感謝那把濕漉漉的琴，讓他瞧見詩人為數不多的情感外放。「我怎麼就不知道你這麼喜歡音樂呢？」Nero笑道，將倒在琴身旁的弓一併遞給詩人，「你想它還能演奏嗎？」**

**「當然可以，只是音質或多或少會受到一些影響。」老大不客氣地自行調整琴弦的鬆緊，接過琴弓的詩人將琴身靠上肩，略顯尖瘦的下巴搭在腮托上，修長的指按上細弦，閉上眼睛，在雨聲中切下了第一個樂音。**

**V控制琴弓的技巧相當了得，從第一節的弱音，力道隨著曲子的進行逐漸加強，直到進入主旋律時音調陡然激昂，每個跳音、裝飾音，詩人纖細的指尖翻飛，讓那些看不見的音符在弦上開出了花，並在悠揚的琴聲中茁壯。**

**《Canon in D Major》**

**這是首耳熟能詳的曲子，即便是不常接觸古典樂的Nero也對它不陌生，但詩人在演奏中加入了自己的創意，往主旋律上又多加了幾個切音，本是快板的段落被拉成了長音，舊曲添上新章，不知不覺，Nero已經退到詩人三步遠的地方。他怕自己的心跳聲過響，擾亂了詩人近乎完美的演奏。**

**就跟他預想的一樣，V的外觀與氣質與小提琴一拍即合，不論是那個隨著身子輕輕搖晃的衣襬，還是在切音動作中翻起的髮絲，甚至是因閉眼的動作而些微顫動的睫毛，詩人彷彿天生就該擁有一把小提琴，而不是用偶然撿到的一把樂器來進行拉奏。**

**雨聲與琴聲交織，在這個混亂的城市之夜中奏出規模極小的交響樂，沒有磅礡的管風琴、優美可人的豎琴，單單就一把小提琴，卻已足夠讓男孩聽得必須時時刻刻提醒自己不要忘情地拍起手來。**

**拉出最後一個顫音，一曲終了，這才睜開綠眸的詩人看向離他幾步遠的男孩。大概是被男孩臉上的欽佩與陶醉的神情逗樂了，V勾起一側的嘴角，將琴身與琴弓遞出去，示意男孩接下，「想試試嗎？」**

**「你開玩笑？」**

**「是開玩笑。」老實地承認，Nero氣惱的表情讓V笑出聲，他將琴身立回支架上，並把架子拉退了些，讓那把還有些濕潤的琴遠離被更多雨水灌溉的命運。**

**「你不帶走嗎？」Nero問，一把小提琴稱不上多重，只要納入袋中，也還算好攜帶。再者，他看得出來V對那把琴情有獨鍾，雖說音箱已被浸溼，他仍是用它進行了一場精采絕倫的演奏。**

**也因此，當詩人對男孩搖搖頭時，Nero是有些不解的。「這不是我該帶走的東西，」詩人說，指腹劃過彷彿還有餘溫的琴弦，「而且，我付完契約金後就一貧如洗了。」優秀甲方的黑髮詩人對乙方的年輕獵人說道，並心情很好似的，對男孩眨了眨他的一隻綠眼，唇角微揚。**

**「那我買給你啊。」猛的說出口，也不太清楚為什麼，Nero就是想讓眼前的小詩人擁有一把屬於自己的小提琴，「等一切都結束後，我可以帶你去Kyrie的孤兒院那邊演奏給小孩們聽，他們會愛死你的。」**

**「──聽起來很棒。」男孩的積極讓V忍不住輕笑，「但真的不必了，況且這把琴，」他指指那把象牙白的琴，順著詩人手指的方向，Nero湊上前瞇起眼，他才看到詩人想說的東西，「琴頸已經有些裂開了。」**

**「而你居然用一把有瑕疵的琴完美演出？」吹了聲口哨，真的從心底佩服起詩人的Nero掩不住聲音中的驚訝，「老天，你是從小就是音樂神童什麼的嗎？」**

**「有一點小瑕疵不是壞事，事實上，正因為這道裂痕，我才能即興加上那些新音符，原曲的重音對這把琴來說，有些過重了。」帶著一絲自豪，V將他不離身的那本書攤開，「『To see a world in a grain of sand,and a heaven in a wild flower.』，只要細心留意，小瑕疵也能帶來新的樂趣，你說是嗎。」**

**似懂非懂的點點頭，Nero看詩人走向店內深處，逕自拉過幾張木椅，拼成一張簡易的床，抱緊他的銀杖，將身子縮得小小的，在雨聲中闔上眼睛，「謝謝你聽我演奏，晚安。」**

**詩人似乎累壞了，在男孩與他道完晚安後，不出多久，那人便好像真的睡著了。輕手輕腳靠近詩人，Nero蹲下身，托著腮，盯著對方眼簾下兩道淡淡的黑影，恐怕是近來都無法好好入睡，或是從更久以前，就沒再嘗過安穩入夢的滋味，詩人睡著時眉頭總是深鎖的，像道永遠撫不平的結。**

**鬼使神差的，他伸出手，觸上對方光潔的額頭。或許是潛意識對溫暖的渴求，又或者是感受到身旁有可信任之人的安心感，詩人竟真的將緊蹙的眉稍稍紓開了些。**

**早知道就抱著你睡了。撇撇嘴，向來對睡眠的需求就沒有詩人來的大的Nero也搬來了一些椅子，將頭反枕在手掌上，看著那把瑕疵小白琴，又看看已經進入夢鄉的黑髮詩人，Nero吐了口大氣，也跟著閉上眼睛。**

**──也許等一切都落幕後，替對方買把琴吧，相信他會很高興的。**

**＊＊＊**

男孩的筆記本越寫越厚，便條紙也越貼越多，很快地，詩集中大部分的詩都被男孩摸了個遍。威廉布萊克的作品不單單只能咀嚼文字，有時，一段短短的詩歌就配了一張圖，「你得將圖與文交叉解讀才行。」經過桌旁時我對男孩說，從沉重的托盤下方艱難地空出一隻手，點點男孩凌亂的筆記。

 

白髮男孩近來開始會自力研究那些顯然對他來說太過晦澀的古文，當我從他身旁走過時，往往會看到他咬著筆桿、搔著後腦，一臉有苦難言的表情。

 

就像所有人一樣，男孩沉思時也會做些小動作。因長期握劍而帶繭的指腹繞著胸前的虎牙鍊，時而吸氣、時而嘆息，偶爾闔上詩集，盯著封面上頭燙金的字母，發起沉默而短暫的呆。

 

通常這種時候我不會去打擾他。男孩臉上的表情對我而言並不陌生，在魔樹肆虐城鎮的那段期間，倖存者們想盡辦法攥著什麼東西，也許是一件衣服，或是一只手錶，將它們捧在手心，用眼神唸禱無聲的哀悼詞。而男孩此刻的神情，與那些痛失家園或親友的可憐人們相去不遠。

 

我曾以為惡魔獵人對生離死別的哀痛比普通人來的淡薄，但，也許男孩比我想的更重感情，以至於男孩拚盡心力，就只是為了讀懂那人留下的痕跡。

 

在送走一對情侶客人後，一如往常的，小小的咖啡廳又只剩下我與男孩。

 

「妳覺得一個人總是不讓對方說『我愛你』是為什麼？」

 

從杯碗洗刷聲中抬起頭，對上男孩湛藍的眼，我才發現剛剛男孩對我拋了句疑問。我思考了下，男孩的這個問題有太多可能性，也許是不想許下承諾，亦或是覺得彼此已無前進的可能，又可能是──

 

**「以上皆是。」** 我說，別開眼不去看男孩的一臉落寞，我將馬克杯放進烘碗箱，裝作沒發覺男孩握緊的拳頭，「也許過於遙遠的未來讓他無法承受那三個字。太過細膩的心足以讓人害怕去愛上另一個人，幸福對他來說過於沉重，以至於他不敢去擁抱那份重量。」

 

說到這兒我住了口，因為男孩將臉埋進了掌心，發出一聲長長的、彷彿要將肺中的空氣都吐光的嘆息。

 

我不想去細想這個男孩經歷了什麼，但此刻，我明白我最好讓他一個人靜靜。我往男孩的面前放上一杯熱奶茶，轉身走進廚房，將寧靜重新還給男孩。

 

當我回到桌旁，桌上只剩下一杯原封不動的熱茶，而店內只剩我一人。

 

＊＊＊

 

**自第二次從魔王那兒退敗後，V的身體便以驚人的速度衰敗了下去。**

**一開始只是微微的乾咳，要不了多久，從Malphas的巢穴中歸來的詩人，身體狀況已經演變成會讓Nero擔憂的地步，唯一能讓人安慰的是發作的次數並不多。也不知是偶然還是刻意，那些像是要將五臟六腑都咳出來的咳嗽只會選在夜晚纏上來，把對方本就不甚良好的睡眠品質更加消磨了去。**

**從稍作休息的淺眠中醒來，眨眨眼，Nero這才注意到原本睡在他身旁的詩人不知何時沒了蹤影，四處找尋一圈，才發現那人縮在廢墟中的一個角落，用爬滿裂紋的掌捂住嘴，把所有聲音都鎖進喉嚨裡，眉頭緊皺、額前佈滿冷汗，卻還是沒將任何一個音給衝出唇縫。**

**「你怎麼爬過來的？」聽見問話聲的V微微偏頭，見男孩向他奔來，好不容易才止住咳的詩人抬起頭來，向對方露出一個苦笑，「吵醒你了？」語調還帶著嘶啞，詩人抹掉被他咳出眼角的淚水，想站起身，卻被男孩按回地板。**

**「是我發現你不見才起來的，就你那點音量是能吵醒誰。」沒好氣的說道，將手探上那人的前額，上頭傳來的寒涼讓男孩嘖了一聲，雖說他本就不期待那人能有比之更像人類的溫度，「你還好嗎？」**

**「還沒死。」**

**「嘿。」**

**「抱歉，我說法不當。」輕輕笑了聲，知道此時的男孩對這個字有些敏感，詩人自顧自的將身子側躺下去，瘦弱的手臂枕著頭，仰望著有些不悅的年輕獵人，「不太好受，還能忍，但忍不了多久了。」**

**他可以很清楚感受到，有股力量正從他體內深處悄悄溜走，隨著他的每一下心跳，消逝在他看不見的虛空，每過一分，他的身子便又虛弱一些。Urizen比他想像中更強大，他的時間所剩不多了。**

**等我們解決了那顆殺人盆栽大魔王，我就把你拽去看醫生，世界上一定會有一位醫生可以治療你的，那怕是把世界都翻過來。Nero從喉頭擠出的話語讓V想出聲說些什麼，卻引發了更多咳嗽。嘆口氣，他拉拉男孩的手，示意對方躺下，並在對方依言照做後，努力撐起身子，在對方的額上留下一個輕柔且有著一絲微涼的吻。**

**他能撐到這裡已是個奇蹟，而男孩的存在佔了這個奇蹟的百分之九十九，這給了他些許勇氣，甚至去描想一些不可能的未來。**

**他知道自己正從內部分崩離析，這是一個早就註定好的結局，他所能做的只能是盡可能的拖延它。**

**他幾乎是憑著意志力去維持每一次的呼吸，如今的他，光是保持理智不被倦意吞噬，都會耗光他好不容易攥起的力氣。他放任男孩的指尖撫上自己的臉。Nero的下唇被他自己咬的發白，讓詩人明白男孩其實跟他一樣害怕明天的到來。**

**──但他還能被允許有下一個明天嗎？**

**男孩眼中的熾熱太過猛烈，那份溫度讓詩人想轉開目光，但男孩的掌將他側過一旁的臉輕輕扳了回來，「看著我，好嗎？」Nero說，年輕的臉龐寫滿了苦澀，V可以看出男孩正用盡全力不讓某些情感溢出眼眶，他想抹掉那些，但命運連讓他抬手替男孩擦去水珠的力氣都不願意施捨。**

**那些晶瑩的液體終究是抵不過地心引力，它們落了下來，滴在V逐漸開裂的臉龐上、鼻尖上、雙唇上，並順著對方的臉部線條滑至耳際，無聲地摔在地上。「該死，」男孩罵道，用顫抖的掌心捧住詩人的臉，「該死，你他媽的到底是什麼病啊。」**

**「不治之症。」淡淡笑了下，V能感覺到有更多粉塵隨著他的表情變化消散在空氣中，但他沒那麼多心力去在乎那些了，「Nero，抱緊我。」他說，見男孩遲疑的摟住他的肩，「再緊一點。」**

**「V，我不敢──」**

**「拜託。」**

**於是男孩照做了。擁他入懷的力道大到他連骨子都微微發著疼，但卻讓他獲得了極大的滿足，讓他有了自己正活著的錯覺。V發出一聲嘆息，將頭靠在男孩肩上，而男孩立刻會意過來，將手放上他的後腦，好讓他不至於支撐不住而後仰。**

**他好累，他甚至不知道他若在此時大膽閉上眼，他是不是就會就此消逝。他唯一能做的，就只是縮在那人的懷抱裡，試圖把那份溫度刻劃在心中的最深處，哪怕不久後這份溫暖便會被冷風吹散。**

**他確實是得了不治之症──名為「愛」的絕症，一步一步的、一點一滴的，從他的心開始漫佈至全身，攀上他的四肢，侵蝕他的大腦，烙上他的靈魂。將日常的點點滴滴熬成蜜般的毒藥，讓他明知不可多嘗，卻還是忍著椎心的疼，大口大口吃下所有──「我很害怕，Nero，你讓我變得越來越不像我了。」**

**吃力的抬起頭，破碎的廢墟屋頂讓他可以瞧見整片星空，就像不久前的那個夜晚。那些星座仍在原地閃耀，可他早已失去了再次將它們連成線的力氣，他只能睜著眼，在腦海勾勒那些璀璨的線條。**

**「V，真的沒有任何辦法了嗎？」發著顫的身子讓男孩的聲音帶著一絲不穩，Nero試圖讓語調平靜些，但一而再、再而三滴出的淚水讓他連句完整的話都說不好。他知道他的臉看起來一定像個娘娘腔，但管他的，「再一下下就好了？再撐一下下就好了？說不定會有方法──」**

**「Nero。」打斷了男孩未竟的話語，V的聲音不大，甚至無法在偌大的廢墟中引起回聲，但Nero知道，這是現在的V所能發出的最大音量了，「謝謝。」**

**「操，你才不是那種會輕易道謝的人，非得在這個時候展現你的感謝之心嗎。」Nero的語氣非常壞，他讓詩人躺回地上，用自己的湛藍對著詩人的碧綠，「……就不能為了什麼留下來嗎？」**

**「對不起。」**

**「就算是為了我？」**

**「對不起。」**

**「但我愛──」**

**飛快捂住男孩的嘴，詩人搖搖頭，「──對不起。」他說，將目光投向那片星空，正好瞥見一線銀痕快速劃過夜空，消失在雲後。**

**他來不及許願。**

**＊＊＊**

男孩今日難得的沒有待在用餐區。他走向占了咖啡廳二分之一的書店區域，並出乎我意料的，在漫畫區前拐了個彎，在哲學書區站定，像在找尋什麼似的，視線掃過一列列書架，最後終於在最下層抽出一本書，就這麼站著讀起書來。

 

男孩看得相當認真，以至於我拍上他的肩膀時他驚得一跳，謝天謝地，今日的他沒帶上那把紅光大劍，否則會被二分之一的可能不只是這間小店，還得加上它的老闆。

 

物理上的二分之一。

 

我瞧了瞧男孩手上的書，「笛卡爾？」我說，望向以往在威廉布萊克的詩上投注大量心力的男孩，「你打算背叛英國了？」

 

「我沒有要在腦內開打第二場英法戰爭的意思。」白了我一眼，男孩的表情稍稍柔和了些。

 

這讓我鬆了口氣，自從上次的那場單人茶會的不歡而散後，接連幾天男孩都沒有再上門，我帶著歉疚積攢在冰箱的焦糖布丁一個都沒派上用場，正想著我終於趕跑了我最好的客人，男孩便帶著愁容與揮之不去的陰鬱氣場推開大門。

 

「我想起了些布萊克以外的事，」語氣有些焦躁，像是要努力抓住那段記憶稍縱即逝的尾巴，男孩快速翻閱著手上的書頁，一行行掃過去，又翻過一頁。直到書都快被翻完，男孩才終於找到要尋找的東西，他將書湊到我面前，指著上面的其中一句，「這個，這是什麼意思？」

 

Je pense, donc je suis.

 

「 **我思故我在** 。」我說，見男孩皺起了眉，我思考了下，在腦中組織詞彙，「我思考，所以我存在。」

 

「啊？」

 

「也就是說，若一個人具有思考的能力，我們才能斷定那個人是存在的。當一個人懷疑起自身存在的價值，那麼那個人便是存在於世上的，倘若他並不存在，那麼究竟是誰在進行懷疑的動作呢？」

 

「妳把我搞糊塗了，簡單來說，他是存在的對吧？就因為他懷疑起自己，所以能證明他是存在過的對吧？」

 

「冷靜點，大男孩。」我後退一步，示意男孩放輕鬆點。男孩的問句給我一個很奇怪的感覺，他想聽到的大概不是這麼表面的答案，「若要用笛卡爾的哲學理念下去解釋，『他』做了『懷疑』這個動作，反證過來，做出『懷疑』這個動作的便是『他』，那麼，是的，他是存在過的。」

 

我想我賭對了。將那本書放回書櫃最下層，男孩如釋重負的喘出一口氣，捂著半張臉，就這麼蹲了好一陣子，垂下的頭讓我無法判斷男孩的表情，我只能從那有些顫抖的肩膀下去推斷，男孩的心情相當激動。

 

「謝啦。」好半晌男孩才站起來，神情已恢復成幾日前的輕快，他拍拍我的肩表以感謝，「我還有事，先走了。」

 

「嘿等──」我還來不及做出反應，男孩便跑出大門，在門板上的風鈴聲停歇前，男孩便消失在街口轉角，速度快得讓我以為男孩是用飛的離開的。

 

結果，我今天還是沒能將道歉布丁送出去。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

**他們已經能遠遠瞥見Urizen與Dante交戰的幻界了，再往前幾百公尺，他便能如願將那顆殺人盆栽送回他應去的地獄，但他無法走太快，尤其是V已經幾乎癱在他身上的如今。**

**很難判斷V還能不能看清眼前的路，事實上，那個人連腳步都像是慣了鉛一般的沉重，要是他一鬆手，那個人便會摔在地上。但Nero確定詩人絕不會乖乖停在原地，他會用彷彿一握就會散架的手撐在地上，另一隻手死命的抓緊那根銀杖，逼自己直起身來，又繼續往前走，也不管是不是下一秒又會摔回地面。**

**為什麼這人就是不肯對自己好一點？為什麼都到這個地步了都還是要拚死前進？**

**可他不能丟下V，他只能一次次的摟緊那個無力的身軀，將那人紋滿墨黑的手臂環過肩膀，忍著心中即將爆發的情緒，一步步向前，既使他明白詩人或許無法撐到他們真的擊敗Urizen，並摧毀Qliphoth的那一刻。**

**V** **的呼吸很重，像是每一下都讓他用上了全力，只為了求再多幾秒的清醒──操，去他媽的最後願望，去他媽的Urizen，去他媽的這一切。**

**「還記得你說Kyrie那邊的小孩會喜歡我的演奏嗎？」很突然的，混著顫抖的音調，將所剩不多的力氣奢侈的用在話語上，不在乎Nero的「別說了」，V輕輕笑了下，難以置信的，他現在的心情是前所未有的輕鬆，「我很高興，Nero，真的很高興。」**

**「你需要保存體力，V。」**

**「我知道自己不該對未來抱有希望，那些過於不切實際的幻想只會拖累自己的腳步，但你就是有種魔力，讓我忍不住去期待那些所剩不多的明天，期待與你迎來的下一個日出。」**

**「別再說了。」**

**「不，請讓我說完。」微微側過頭，用著難以對焦的綠眸盯住男孩側臉，「Nero，你是個很神奇的孩子，你甚至能讓我覺得我活著，我是確確實實存在於世的。」**

**「──別說傻話了，你當然是活著的，不然我現在在跟誰說話。」Nero的心情很糟，但他摟著詩人的力道卻一點都不粗暴，「你沒有你自己想的那麼卑微，你也沒有你所想的那麼弱小。我不管你怎麼想你自己的，你就是你，不是什麼不存在之物。」**

**「……Je pense, donc je suis.」**

**「啾……？」**

**「你總是能讓我懷疑自己，神奇男孩。」沒有向男孩多做解釋，V將目光重新轉向戰場──很近了，就快到了──「當這一切都結束後，你打算怎麼用那筆契約金？」**

**「先拿去繳事務所的水電費，改裝Nico的車，以及，」摟著詩人腰間的手指猛然縮緊，男孩沉默了一陣，藍眼死死盯著詩人的臉，皺著眉，「給你買一把琴，還要是最高級的、最漂亮的那把。」**

**「然後假日我們可以出去玩，也許是遊樂園，也可能是一間死氣沉沉的圖書館，只要你想去我們就去，如果有必要，我們可以待上一整天。**

**「鎮上有幾間餐廳很好吃，我們可以挑幾間最高級的，從第一間吃到最後一間，等所有能吃的館子都嘗遍了，就從頭再來一遍，直到我們對每間餐館的菜單都膩了為止。**

**「秋天到了我們可以去賞楓、冬天來了就去打雪仗，春天的花園比你想的還漂亮，也許我們還能摘幾束花回家送給女孩們，又或是裝飾在家，就我跟你，我們的家。**

**「然後……然後……」聲音開始有些急促，Nero死死的咬著唇，他不想讓自己看起來像個愛哭的小鬼頭，可是這比他想的還要難一些，「我們就這樣平靜地度過每一天，當一本月曆撕完了，我們就換下一本、下下本、下下下本，直到我們的眼睛再也沒辦法看清文字。」**

**操，V我真的做不到，我真的沒辦法接受你快要離開這件事。男孩身子微微顫著，幾乎是拚上全力逼回即將溢出眼眶的情感，與不久前的失態不同，這次他成功了。「我是真的想跟你在一起，我甚至連正式的告白都還沒做。」Nero說，聲音嘶啞而難聽。**

**很近了，就快到了，Dante與魔王的刀劍交錯聲已經能順著風清晰的送至他們耳邊，只要再往前一小段距離，他便能與Dante聯手砍下魔王的頭，讓這份該死的契約蓋上結案章。**

**以及見證詩人生命的最終章。**

**操他媽的這個亂七八糟的世界，操他媽的契約，以及操他媽的，他愛上了這個如曇花般的飄渺靈魂。**

**但曇花先生連愛都不願讓他說出口。**

**「V呢？他怎麼了？他去哪了？」**

**「他……回歸了。」**

**「你知道我無法將他再一次的拖回人間，那會導致又一次的魔王現世。」**

**「但我好想他，我想要他回來。」**

**「沒有什麼東西是能回來的，Nero，更別說是本就不存在的東西。」**

**「……他不存在過？」**

**那麼與他相識、相愛、相別的那位，又是誰？**

****

**＊＊＊**

我在意想不到的地方遇見了男孩。

 

那是我在採買食材的路上所發生的小插曲。距離魔樹事件落幕已半年有餘，但你還是能從龜裂的牆壁以及某幾塊不規則的道路補丁窺見當時的慘烈，這條商店街也不例外，除了幾間結構上且完整的店鋪，絕大部分的建築都曾被樹根所掩埋。

 

而男孩就站在當時少數倖存下來的樂器行中，一臉認真，向第二任店主（我很遺憾前店主的遭遇，那不是什麼太舒服的離世方式）詢問著些什麼，時而點頭，時而皺眉，手指捲著虎牙項鍊（這大概是男孩的習慣，他總是在思考時做這個動作），從男孩的肢體動作看來，不管他與店主談了些什麼，都不是進行得太順利。

 

當我從重新裝修得櫥窗前走過，男孩正好推門而出，我倆對上了眼，「噢，」男孩說，大概沒想過會在這遇上有過幾面之緣的人，他眨眨眼，看著我手上與肩上背的大袋，「需要我幫忙提嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 

「所以，你怎麼會出現在那兒？」遞上一杯表示感謝的麥茶，順便附上之前沒機會給出的布丁，「我不知道你會樂器？」

 

出乎我意料的，男孩搖搖頭，「我不會，我只是想送點什麼給……別人。」男孩在語尾梗了一下，像是那個Someone else足以讓他用上全身的力氣下去發音，「可惜的是，那把琴恐怕早就因為破損而被丟棄了。」

 

「琴？」

 

「小提琴，象牙白的小提琴。」伸出一隻手指在空中比劃，對我大略描繪了一下琴的外觀，男孩帶著一抹苦笑，「我想把那把琴送給他。」

 

「送一把破損的琴？不太好吧，孩子。」

 

「直覺告訴我他會喜歡那把琴，那怕它是破損的。」男孩的唇角微揚，眼神卻像是要滴出水般的苦澀──又一次的，我有些抱歉，男孩比我所想的要成熟太多太多──「他的琴藝高超，即便是把……不，或許就因為是把有所損壞的琴，他才能演奏得那麼好。」

 

「但是琴早就不在店內了。」嘆了口氣，男孩仰頭灌下一大口麥茶。也許是過急的動作導致嗆到，男孩咳得劇烈，你甚至能從對方的眼角看到晶瑩的眼淚。我嚇得連忙繞過桌旁，伸手往男孩的背上拍了幾下。

 

感激的對我點點頭，好不容易順過氣來的男孩有些不好意思，他揉揉後腦的白髮，又咳了最後幾下，「抱歉。」他說。

 

擺擺手表示不在意，「琴不在店內，說不定還在店外？如果那把琴真對你那麼重要，也許你可以在回收場之類的地方找到它？畢竟回收場大概才一年才清一次，運氣好的話說不定──嘿！等等！你不是真的要去吧！」

 

我說得太晚了，男孩果真是惡魔獵人，身體素質不是像我這種普通老百姓所能匹敵的，又一次，等我跑出店門口，早就沒了男孩的蹤影。

 

有些心疼那盤布丁與喝不到一半的麥茶，我拿起掛在門邊的外套，在摔上大門前，將手寫板翻至CLOSE。

 

 

 

 

 

他真的在那，在那一堆堆的回收物之間，不顧身上的髒汙（說不定這對男孩而言真的沒什麼──那些惡魔可不比這堆垃圾乾淨到哪裡去），翻找一個又一個的大袋，頗有要將整個回收場翻過來的氣勢。

 

在男孩的手要摸上一包碎玻璃前，我連忙跑上前，將一雙棉質手套甩到他面前，「戴上，」我吼道，「我不知道你怎麼想的，可是我不喜歡我唯一的客人死於破傷風。」

 

**那東西殺不死我的** ，男孩咕噥道，但他還是乖乖戴上了手套。

 

冬季的紅墓市不比其他地方溫暖多少，夏季下雨，冬日自然就下雪，過不了多久，我們身上就佈滿了片片雪花，像兩個灑滿糖霜的薑餅人，唯一不同的是薑餅人比我們好吃得多。

 

我不知道男孩究竟在執著些什麼，也許是因為我從未有過一段刻骨銘心的感情，又或許是我沒有一同出生入死過的戰友，我無法想像去男孩是用怎樣的心情在找那把幾乎不可能再度出現的小白琴，更無法理解男孩怎麼可以為此忍著嚴寒，在有半個足球場大的回收場裡翻撿。

 

「嘿！」我喊道，口裡吐出陣陣白煙，我向男孩揮揮手，「回收車一個月才來一次，按我推斷，若真是半年前的東西，也許會在更裡面才對！」

 

 

 

 

 

我的天，他找到了。

 

從特別包裝過的垃圾袋中抽出一樣明顯是琴盒的東西，上頭的防水層讓髒污很好的隔絕在外。我與男孩交換了一個眼神，看著男孩捏住拉鍊頭，用力之大，連指尖都泛著白，好半晌，像是終於下定決心了，他一把拉開琴盒，然後就這麼定格在原地。

 

白色的小提琴，琴頸上有著一道裂縫，音箱裡的木紋顯示這把琴曾被水浸染過，然而這並不妨礙我這個外行者了解這把琴有多名貴，在這些瑕疵出現前，這把琴顯然是專為那些提琴家所打造的。

 

**找到你了** ，我聽到男孩這麼說。聲音帶著顫抖，脫下手上的一雙棉布，男孩的指尖撫上光滑的琴身，動作輕柔，像是在撫著什麼人的臉頰，一遍又一遍的。我退後了幾步，想給男孩一點空間。

 

等我在離男孩五步遠的地方站定，回頭看了一下，男孩仍盯著那把琴。我的距離讓我聽不清男孩說些什麼，但男孩的嘴型得以讓我慢慢讀清，咬住下唇、放開、齒關微張，然後又重複了一遍，直到大約十來次後，我終於明白男孩的口型，那是一個單音字母，就只是一個字母，卻讓男孩念了一次又一次。

 

然後，我看到男孩捧起那把琴，小心翼翼的，將額頭靠在象牙白烤漆的琴身上，接著落下了豆大的淚珠。可男孩沒有讓任何一聲啜泣衝出緊閉的唇，他就只是抱著那把琴，哭了很久、很久，像是從他的愛人消逝以來第一次如此大哭般，將心中的酸楚與悲痛通通化為那些不斷落下的淚滴，砸在回收場的爛泥上。

 

我轉過身去，決定再走遠些，等我已經無法看清男孩與小提琴後，我才聽見一絲微弱的哭聲從遠處傳來，但很快的，小小的哭聲便被寒風吹散了。

 

 

 

 

 

我們將那把琴埋在距紅墓市約有幾十公里遠外的大宅。山丘上的大宅已經半毀，猙獰的藤蔓爬滿了灰白的牆，破裂的花窗與年久失修的大門讓這地方看起來更陰森，加上恐怕是惡魔所留下的痕跡，由紅泛黑的污漬遍佈在石磚地上，在月光下格外滲人。

 

我很好奇，為什麼男孩要選在這個地方作為那把琴的長眠之地（這麼講有些奇怪，但我意識到男孩絕對沒有將那把琴當作普通的小提琴看待），但心裡的聲音叫我別開口詢問。我就只是看著男孩拿著小小的圓鍬，在野玫瑰叢生的小樹叢中挖出一個小坑，一語不發，狠狠哭過的眼睛還有些腫脹，而我很明智的沒去問他想不想冰敷。

 

小提琴被放進了那個小土坑中，男孩雙手交扣，像是在做最後的祈禱，又像是最後的悼念，他閉上眼睛，與頭髮一樣銀白的睫毛顫動，呼出的氣息在寒冬中結出一抹白霧，大概過了十分鐘，男孩終於張開眼睛，用插在一旁的圓鍬重新鏟起一捧捧的土，將那些塵土覆上潔白的琴身，不出多久，小提琴便被埋在層層土堆之下。

 

用手拍平那個小土堆，男孩從旁摘來幾朵野玫瑰，將它們結成一束，放在那個小土堆上。雪下大了，花瓣上沾上了點點白雪，並在男孩呼出的熱氣下消融成水，滴上剛成型的小土堆。

 

「Iris，妳覺得一個人要怎樣才算是真正活過？」輕輕的，我聽到男孩──Nero小聲地問，「我想了好久、好久，大家都說他不曾存在過，我不該執著於一個已經逝去的記憶，他們都要我放下，要我忘了那個虛幻的靈魂，並叫我看向未來。」

 

「 **但我不甘心啊** 。他是真真正正存在過的啊，他與我相貼的肌膚是那麼熾熱，與我親吻的唇是那麼的柔軟，他的睫毛、他的髮絲，他精緻好看的指尖，那些一點一滴我都記得，但為什麼沒有人承認他的存在呢？」

 

「不，Nero，他確實是存在過的，就在這裡。」我戳戳他的腦袋，看男孩用他泛紅的眼轉過目光，我整理一下自己的心緒──很疼，但比不上男孩那顆勉強黏起、曾經破碎過的心──「你還記得他，那麼他便是存在的，他就在這，存活於你腦海之中。」

 

「當所有人都忘記他了，那麼一個人才是真正的死去──但你記住他了，Nero，你記得他，於是他被你救活了。」

 

「我救活他了？」

 

「你給了他愛不是嗎？」我覺得我的表情開始扭曲，但我不能在男孩面前落淚，那會讓只會讓男孩的心情被我搞得更壞，「你給了他回憶、給了他溫暖、給了他被愛的甜蜜，你還給了他得以安息之地，Nero，你給了他生命，在人間，他是真真切切的活過的；而在你心中，他不曾離去。」

 

我希望我的聲音可以不要這麼抖，但那有點難。

 

Nero先是看著我，然後從頸上拿下那條虎牙鍊，握在手心裡，我幾乎能看到尖銳的牙緣陷進男孩的掌心，但Nero不在意，他只是握緊了那條項鍊， **你真的活過，聽到了嗎，V，你真的存在過啊，** 男孩說，笑了出來，眼角又多了幾道水痕。

 

真是個愛哭的男孩。愛哭、卻又癡情得令人心疼的男孩。

 

 

 

 

埋葬了V的遺留之物後，又是過了幾天，Nero又光臨了我的店。今天的他看起來比過去的他都要開朗，虎牙鍊隨著他的腳步在他胸前彈跳，他推開玻璃大門，看到我對他點了個頭，他回以微笑，並揮揮手。

 

「很高興看到你沒有從此將小店列為拒絕光顧的店家。」我笑道，在男孩難為情的偏過頭去時哈哈大笑，並得到了一個幾乎稱不上痛的肘擊。

 

打開心結的Nero是個相當陽光的大男孩，撇除偶爾爆出的粗口，以及容易害羞的個性，對人倒也還算和善。V可真是個幸運的孩子，能被這樣好的男孩喜歡上。

 

「好啦，小哭包，你今天想喝點什麼？」我說，笑嘻嘻的對上男孩有點埋怨的眼，「蜂蜜花茶？巧克力牛奶？還是你上次沒喝完的麥茶？」

 

「……不，我今天想要別的。」將菜單拋回我手上，男孩伸了個懶腰，神情輕鬆，「我今天想要咖啡。」

 

像是覺得我的表情很好笑，Nero揚起唇角，有些得意地望向我：

 

 

 

 

 

「我想我現在敢喝咖啡了。」

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

**(Nicht) vorhanden** **：（不）存在的**

 

 

註：

努恩：埃及神話中的雨神。

 

 

 

最近都在下雨，前幾天想著跟同學去圖書館做考前最後的衝刺，結果狂風加上暴雨，我手上的雨傘很華麗的炸了。

於是我與同學差不多是用那種讓人懷疑我們可能是在校湖游了一圈的濕度出現在圖書館的，想當然爾的，筆記本也被淋濕了。

 

這大概是神在暗示我別那麼用功讀書吧。


End file.
